The present invention relates to a telecommunication accessory, and more particularly to a telephone jack box.
It is well know that a telephone has become an indispensable means of communication in our daily life and that every family and organizational entity such as schools, corporations, hospitals, government offices, etc. have telephones installed on their premises in order to conduct most of their daily business. As shown in FIG. 1, a prior art a telephone jack 13 affixed to the wall is set up between a telephone set 11 and the telephone line 12 for the convenience of replacing the telephone set or adding an extension telephone to the same line as the main telephone. The schematic view of FIG. 2 shows structures of a typical telephone jack.
The telephone jack of convention design mentioned above has inherent deficiencies of its own. When a telephone set is out of order, the user would have to wait for the telephone company to send a repairman to fix it. We all know from the experience that it is always agonizing to wait several days or even weeks for a repairman to come to fix the disabled phone set. Generally speaking, the telephone outage is often caused by a short circuit of the telephone line or a breakdown of the telephone line, with the reason being that the indoor telephone line is often naked without a protective means disposed thereon to prevent it from being damaged by a household rat or by an innocent child who playfully cuts the indoor telephone line.